


More Precious Than Gold

by Leah_Red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Double Penetration, Hypnotism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Pollen, Shiro is a snakeman, Top Shiro (Voltron), Very light dub-con associated with those tropes, don't worry you'll find out what snussy is lmao, fitz if you're still following my ao3 account go fuck yourself, he has two dicks, monster fucking, naga!shiro, sniro, snussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: After spending weeks searching for a rumored lost deity, Keith finds more than he bargained for when he stumbles across an ancient shrine dedicated to a serpent god.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	More Precious Than Gold

**Author's Note:**

> uwu im just having fun at this point. why else would i write almost nine thousand words of nothing but monster fucking?
> 
> Also I finally found this link again! [This tweet is what made me want to write this, so I did. :D](https://twitter.com/harvi_ys/status/1283749726102392834?s=21)

Keith cut through the thick vines in front of him, hoping that the hand-drawn map in one of his many pockets was accurate. If it was correct, he should have been within sight of the ancient shrine already…

He had been researching and trekking through the heavy rainforest for weeks, getting closer and closer to what he was searching for. What started out as rumors was about to be concrete fact, he was sure of it. The discovery of a so-far undocumented deity like this would rock the archaeology world.

Preoccupied with his thoughts (and yet _another_ mosquito bite), Keith stumbled over a dip in the forest floor and crashed headfirst through a wall of vines and tree branches. The wind was knocked out of him as he fell to to the ground and it took even more time to realize where he was. Sunlight filtered through the rare clearing in the canopy and nearly blinded him until his eyes got used to the sudden light.

When he finally got back to his feet, sheathing his machete, Keith had the breath knocked out of him once again by what was in front of him. It was exactly what he had been searching for all this time.

In the center of the clearing was a large stone statue, surprisingly well preserved, with a smaller stone altar in front of it. It had the appearance of a man from the waist up, but the body of a serpent supporting it instead of legs. There was a deep gash on the face across the bridge of the nose, and it looked like the right arm had been broken off some time ago. Keith immediately pulled a hardy digital camera free to start taking pictures. It wasn’t until he was trying to dig a small ruler from his bag for scale that he realized something was _off_ about this whole situation. 

Keith took a step back, wiping the sweat off his brow. This statue was obviously ancient, weathered by time in a way that couldn’t be faked out here in the rainforest. However, it was free from most plant life, with no moss or snaking vines getting anywhere close to the actual statue. He circled around it with a frown slowly deepening on his face. The design looked more like something from South _Asia_ rather than South America…

He made a complete circle and stood in front of the altar. The stone here was clean as well, though there was what appeared to be relatively recent use as he looked closer. A broken clay plate atop leafy detritus. An animal bone that seemed cut cleanly rather than broken. This shrine had been used at some point in the past few years, and someone was currently taking care of it as shown by the way the forest hadn’t reclaimed the clearing yet.

“What the hell is going on here?” Keith mumbled to himself. 

As if his voice had summoned something, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand like someone was watching him. His hand slowly lowered his camera to the ground while his other hand reached for his sheathed machete. Just as suddenly as it appeared, though, the sensation was gone. He didn’t relax just yet, slowly turning to make sure the clearing really was clear. 

Nothing. Just the sounds of insects and birds.

Keith hissed in irritation. “Fuck!” Speaking of insects… He grimaced and looked at the back of his hand. Where he expected to see an ant with it’s mandibles buried in the skin, he saw something _else._ With the thumb and forefinger of his other hand, he plucked out a sharpened sliver of wood. 

“What…?” His hand suddenly became numb and cold, and the feeling spread quickly up his arm. Keith felt his thoughts start to dim. His vision blurred before he could even begin to figure out what was happening and within seconds he was unconscious. 

*

Keith woke up feeling more comfortable than he had since he started his expedition. As his senses slowly returned to him, he realized he wasn’t asleep in the back of his Jeep or in a cot loaned to him by a friendly local. It felt like soft fur under his hands and against his cheek. When he finally opened his eyes, he was shocked to find his initial guess was correct.

Sitting up and looking around had him even more bewildered. The ‘bed’ he had woken up in was a loose pile of velvety pelts and rich fabrics, almost all of which were tooled with gold or silver thread. Soft yellow light from torches lit stone walls carved floor to ceiling with designs accented with bright paints and more precious metals. What he could only describe as a treasure trove of perfectly preserved artifacts and relics littered the floor. It was practically an archaeologists dream.

He didn’t realize he had spoken his last thought aloud until he heard a low voice answer softly in reply. 

“Oh, no. I assure you this is quite real.”

On finding that he wasn’t alone in this strange place, Keith reached for his machete only to find the scabbard and belt completely missing. He fumbled for the hunting knife he kept under his shirt but it was gone as well. The hair on the hair on the back of his neck stood up in an echo of the sensation from the clearing.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Keith demanded, twisting around to see where the voice could have come from.

His demands were forgotten as soon as he saw who had spoken to him. 

A man emerged from out of the darkness, where the torchlight didn’t reach. Or at least that’s what Keith thought at first. From the waist up he was recognizable as human, with light skin and long white hair pulled into a thick braid. A thick scar crossed the bridge of his nose and his right arm appeared to be covered in silver. Keith had a sinking feeling as his mind caught up with what he was seeing and his eyes drifted downwards, and he considered who it was he might be dealing with.

Instead of legs, from the hips down was a thick serpent’s tail, black scales iridescent in the light. He was like the statue Keith had found made flesh.

Keith swallowed nervously as the man grinned, showing off sharp fangs. “Take your time. I don’t have many weaknesses, but pride is among them.” He spread his arms slightly, clearly taking delight in Keith’s gaze.

“What… who…” Keith’s thoughts were so scrambled and confused that he couldn’t decide what to ask first.

The man slithered closer, body swaying hypnotically as his thick serpent’s tail carried him over the clinking piles of gold. “It’s been so long since I’ve been delivered an acolyte. Decades? No… centuries perhaps?” He reached out his silver hand towards Keith.

The movement startled him out of his confusion and Keith hurried to scramble away – until he glanced up again at the man’s eyes. They were silver, just like his arm, with a thin slit pupil like a cat. As soon as he locked eyes, he felt himself freeze.

“Who are you?” Keith whispered.

“Hmm…” The metallic hand that slid down Keith’s arm from shoulder to wrist was warm and soft, unlike metal at all. “You can call me Shiro.” With a deft twist, he flipped Keith’s hand over. The move exposed the tattoo on his forearm: a snake wrapped around a knife with its mouth open and fangs dripping venom.

Finally he broke eye contact with Keith and he found himself able to move again. 

“See? Already marked for me.” Shiro just grinned as Keith fell back to the bed.

“That… it’s not…” Keith weakly tried to protest as he caught his breath. The tattoo was flash that caught his eye after he got his bachelor’s, only changed so that the knife looked like the one his mom gave him for a graduation gift.

“I would beg to differ.” Shiro circled around the bed, examining Keith from every angle. 

Keith eyed him warily while he did his best to avoid looking him directly in the eye. Even after that brief paralyzing instance, he could tell just how powerful Shiro’s gaze was. If he could just find some way to distract him, maybe Keith could find a way out of this place.

“So what can I call you? I do like to be acquainted with those sacrificed to me.”

“What!?” Keith looked up for a split second before quickly averting his eyes. He had a feeling that Shiro could have paralyzed him again with just that brief glance and that he was just toying with him. “A sacrifice?” he asked, keeping his eyes glued to Shiro’s naked torso. “I thought you called me an acolyte earlier.”

Shiro let out a mirthless laugh. “How else would someone like me gain any priests or priestesses? It certainly wouldn’t be through volunteers.”

In the back of his mind, Keith questioned that. The having the lower body of a snake thing was a little bit terrifying, sure, but the rest of him… 

“Keith,” he suddenly spat out. Now was definitely not the time to get distracted by his impossibly good looks. “My name is Keith.”

“Keith…” Shiro let the last sound linger, turning almost into a hiss. The end of his tail clinked through the gold and emerged with a gold bracelet wrapped around it. He plucked it off and approached the bed again. 

“I _do_ make it worthwhile for those I choose to keep with me.” Keith gulped as a fingertip pressed against his chin and lifted his head. His eyes scanned over toned muscles dotted with scars and up to a square jaw. As much as he tried to avoid it, it was instinct to meet those silver eyes, even if only for an instant.

...but nothing happened. Keith relaxed slowly as he realized that he wasn’t being frozen in place again. He let himself look deeply into Shiro’s silver eyes; the way they glinted from the light of the torches was beautiful in its own way. The finger on his chin moved to stroke along his jawline.

“Why don’t you let me try and make it worthwhile for you, Keith?” Shiro said softly.

Keith nodded slowly. It’s not like he had anywhere else to be, and what better company could an archaeologist want than someone that had lived through the history he studied?

“That’s more like it.”

Keith surprised himself with a needy whine when Shiro moved his hand away. Part of him was aware that Shiro _had_ hypnotized him, but another part was distinctly concious that the deity was ready and willing to make good on that promise to make this worth his time.

“What… what are you gonna do for me?” Keith powered through the urge to just stay quiet and let Shiro do all the work. 

Shiro quirked an eyebrow, seemingly at Keith being able to speak at all. “I think I should make you look the part, first.” The gold bracelet he had fished out with his tail was finally slipped on to Keith’s wrist. 

Keith watched with wide eyes as Shiro made a tight circle around him, only stilling when he was face to face with him again. Shiro’s heavy tail rested crossed over his lap, though the rest of it was still hidden in the gold and darkness. Without thinking he ran his hands over the thick scales, marveling at the feel. With everything going on around him, Keith didn’t even consider the weight of the bracelet on his wrist and how much it might be worth.

“Hmm. Convenient for you, I’m sure, but I’d rather see what’s underneath.” Shiro poked at the many pockets on the outside of Keith’s vest before tugging it over his shoulders. The way he tossed it to the side with just his thumb and forefinger brought an indignant pout to Keith’s face.

“That’s my lucky vest,” he protested in a mumble, though he made no move to stop Shiro. 

Shiro let out a pleased grin, showing off his sharp fangs once again. “I did find such a perfect new priest. It was lucky for both of us then.”

Keith sighed softly when Shiro placed his large hands flat on his chest, gently rubbing the fabric of his t-shirt. It was an old tour shirt of one of his favorite bands, worn thin and comfortable from many washes, but Shiro still seemed to enjoy the texture anyway. Or, maybe – Keith bit back a moan when Shiro pressed his thumbs down on his nipples to rub them through the fabric.

“Is this lucky, too?” Shiro purred. He eased up on the pressure and slid his hands down to Keith’s sides without waiting for an answer. The hoard of treasure jingled softly in the background as Shiro’s tail shifted through it.

“I just like it,” Keith finally managed to admit. He couldn’t find any reason to object when Shiro slid his fingers under the shirt and drew it up, taking his time to admire what he saw. Keith wasn’t nearly as immaculately built as Shiro, but that didn’t mean he neglected to take care of his body. His abs tensed up under the relatively cooler air without his shirt. When Shiro finally pushed the front of the shirt over his pecs, he pulled tighter on the fabric to make hem catch on Keith’s already sensitive nipples.

Shiro’s tail tightened slightly around him, and his slit pupils widened just barely at the sight. If Keith hadn’t been so focused on his hungry expression, he would have missed it. An odd sense of pride arose from nowhere; his body was pleasing to an actual _god._ That had to be worth something, right?

While Shiro still had the shirt pulled up, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the darker skin of a nipple. Keith hurried to reach up and grab Shiro’s forearms to keep from collapsing backwards as a shudder rippled down his body. The sudden pleasure was almost enough to distract him from the fact that the tongue he had see swipe across his skin had been forked into two pointed halves at the end.

Keith wasn’t sure what Shiro was doing next as he pressed whole mouth against his chest until a tiny pinprick of pain startled him. “What was that for?” he asked accusingly. Shiro didn’t answer, only tugging the shirt fully off of Keith and making him let go in the process. Once he was free, Keith could see a tiny bead of blood right on the edge of his areola. It seemed that one of Shiro’s fangs had managed to puncture his skin.

“You already felt my venom once,” Shiro explained. He dropped the shirt off to the side and picked up Keith’s hand instead, tracing a circle around the back of his palm. “When I store it, the properties change. It’s what I used to bring you here.” His tail appeared with another ornate bracelet that he put on Keith to match the other one already on him.

“And when it’s… fresh?” Keith was genuinely curious, and he felt he would have asked the same question even if he was terrified of the bizarre situation. Without thinking, he rested his hands on Shiro’s sides. The contrast of skin and scale and the transition between them was so unique that Keith found himself running his fingers across it while he waited for an answer. Once again, Shiro’s tail tightened around his waist for just a moment.

Instead of answering, Shiro smirked and leaned down to lick the small amount of blood away. Keith braced himself for the sensation but instead of what he felt before, the pleasure somehow magnified. He gasped as his back arched involuntarily. This time he _did_ start to fall backwards until Shiro caught him and held him upright.

Keith panted roughly when he finally came out of the throes of his unexpected passion, leaning heavily into Shiro’s touch. If that was just from the smallest of nips, what would happen with a _real _bite?__

__Shiro smoothed Keith’s hair gently, murmuring softly. When he saw that Keith was back to his senses, he let out a genuine smile. “Didn’t I tell you I would make it worth staying here?”_ _

__Keith could only weakly nod as he caught his breath. While he did his best to support himself again, he felt Shiro put armbands around his biceps and hum appreciatively._ _

__“I knew I could make you look even better than before. Beautiful.” The simple compliment made Keith blush, and Shiro’s smile turned into a smirk. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m not done yet.” Once he was sure that Keith could sit upright without help, he moved away to dig through the treasures himself. His tail stayed looped around Keith’s waist, the length sliding around him until just the last few feet were coiled possessively around him._ _

__While Shiro picked up various pieces of jewelry and held them up, tossing them carelessly to the side when they didn’t satisfy him, Keith kept his eyes on the end of the tail around him. It narrowed to a rounded point just larger than his thumb, though it quickly grew into the thick, muscular appendage that snaked around the room behind Shiro. The end was more dexterous than Keith thought regular snakes’ tails should be; when he gently ran it through his fist, it circled around his wrist for just a moment before relaxing._ _

__Shiro returned triumphant before Keith could investigate any further. He draped a heavy necklace across his shoulders, thick worked gold set with precious jewels. It covered Keith from neck to shoulders and fell down to obscure his collarbones. Shiro slithered behind him to latch it in place._ _

__“I’ve never let one of my followers wear this before,” he whispered in Keith’s ear, while the cold metal quickly warmed against his skin. “I had been saving it, for someone who wouldn’t be outshone by its beauty.”_ _

__Keith tried to protest; even as spellbound as he was by Shiro’s hypnosis, the praise was almost too much. There was no way that he could _mean_ that, not _really._ Before he could get out more than a ‘but,’ Shiro was back in front of him and staring him down with those mesmerizing eyes. The tail right below his waist was once again wrapped around Keith and holding him in place._ _

__“I’ll take no arguments about this, Keith,” he said, allowing the name to trail off in a hiss. Keith finally stopped trying to fight him on it but still had a petulant expression. Shiro laughed softly at the look on his face before picking up one more piece of jewelry. He turned it over in his hands and Keith could see that it was a long-toothed comb._ _

__When Keith felt a fingertip press against his chin to lift his face once again, he started to move obediently until he realized Shiro was still holding the comb with both hands. It only took a tiny movement to see that it was the end of Shiro’s tail directing him. The tail-tip deftly caressed his cheek before tilting his head up once again._ _

__Keith closed his eyes and leaned into Shiro’s touch as the hair over his left ear was pushed back. The comb followed a few seconds later, pinning the hair in place._ _

__“Mmm. Perfect.” Shiro brushed his hand across the necklace on Keith’s chest, straightening the golden ornaments. Just knowing that he was close to the ultra-sensitive place he’d bitten made Keith tense up in expectation and hold on tightly to Shiro’s waist. His grip caused Shiro to tighten in turn and Keith’s eyes opened in sudden fear; had he done something to cause pain or discomfort?_ _

__Shiro’s eyes calmed him as soon as he looked up for confirmation. He hadn’t hurt him, after all. The pressure around him didn’t let up like before, though, and Keith’s brow knit together when the tip of Shiro’s tail brushed across his lips. If it wasn’t pain, then was it… pleasure?_ _

__With renewed curiosity about Shiro’s anatomy, Keith’s hands roamed as much as he dared. Shiro seemed aware of what he was doing as he used his tail to brush the unpinned hair behind Keith’s ear with an amused expression. Keith was about to cheekily ask if cheap tricks with his venom were the only way he was going to pleasure him when his fingertips caught on a patch of scales with a different texture. The look on Shiro’s face never changed, but his tail tensed up enough to be almost painful and Keith could hear the rest of it coiling around in the gold._ _

__“That’s good, right?” he asked, carefully touching that same spot. Shiro only shrugged, still busying himself with Keith’s new adornments._ _

__Keith could only view this as some sort of challenge. The scales were a few inches below the border of skin on Shiro’s front. They ran vertically, opposite of the wide belly scales that lined the rest of the underside of his tail. If Keith had to guess, he would say it would be right where his legs would part, if he had them. Little tremors shivered through Shiro’s tail as he continued to play with the sensitive spot. Shiro sucked in a short breath when Keith pressed down. Unsure of what would happen if he pressed harder, Keith did it anyway. His first two fingers parted the scales and -_ _

___Oh._ _ _

__The inside of Shiro’s parted scales was hot and slick against Keith’s fingers. It wasn’t exactly like fingering a pussy but it was close enough for him to figure out what to do. He rubbed his crooked fingers slowly in and out and was rewarded with finally being able to break through Shiro’s poker face. The snake-man let out a soft moan before pressing his lips to Keith’s._ _

__Still trapped in his many-pocketed cargo pants as well as tight coils of muscular tail, Keith felt his cock finally catch up to the situation and begin to twitch in time with his pulse. So many things pulled for his overstimulated mind that he wasn’t sure what to focus on. The wet opening that he added a third finger to? Shiro’s long and forked tongue twisting around his? Or his hardening cock that made his hips jerk under the tight coils holding him still?_ _

__Keith was about to give up and let Shiro take full control of the moment once again when he was pushed down to the bed of furs, necklace clinking noisily. Shiro pinned his hands above his head, never breaking the kiss for more than the time it took to take a breath. While he kept Keith occupied like that, his tail loosened and the tip hooked under the waistband of his pants. Shiro growled when that wasn’t enough to pull them down. He gripped both of Keith’s wrists with one hand before using the other to undo his belt and fly._ _

__“Fuck!” Keith bucked his hips when Shiro finally shoved his pants down to palm at his cock. Between Keith’s desperate kicks and Shiro’s nimble tail, it was only moments before Keith was naked except for his jewelry._ _

__Shiro pulled away to look down at Keith and his long, white braid fell over his shoulder. “Do you want to use me that badly?” he teased, slowly stroking Keith. “There might be some time before you run out of room.”_ _

__Keith had no idea what Shiro meant but nodded anyway. “Please,” he moaned, thrusting his hips desperately into Shiro’s loose fist._ _

__With a twist of his tail, Shiro pulled Keith on top of him, knees on either side of his scaly waist. “Then what are you waiting for?” With one hand he reached down to pull his scales apart to reveal dark pink flesh Keith had just been knuckle-deep in._ _

__It took some maneuvering, with one of Keith’s hand on Shiro’s chest for balance and the other around his cock, before he was finally able to sink down inside him. Keith couldn’t hold back a sudden moan; Shiro fit perfectly around him, hot and slick._ _

__Shiro let out a sensuous sigh and his tail writhed slowly under Keith. He rested his hands on Keith’s hips before yanking him forward and deeper inside him. “Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got,” he taunted._ _

__Keith huffed and scraped his fingernails down Shiro’s chest, making sure to catch them on the snake-man’s nipples. He was rewarded with Shiro arching his back and digging his own nails into Keith’s hips. Encouraged and wanting to make Shiro react even more, Keith slowly moved his hips back and forth. He leaned down and mouthed at Shiro’s neck while sliding his body against scales and skin. Through his hazy pleasure, Keith thought that Shiro was getting tighter around him. Before he could try to change his position and find out if that was really the case, he was surprised with the warm tail wrapping around his waist._ _

__“Do you need a little more motivation?” Keith nipped hard at Shiro’s neck when he spoke, but he gasped and bucked hard when he felt the ‘motivation.’ The thin end of Shiro’s tail slid between his thighs and squeezed around his balls before teasing at his ass._ _

__“I don’t need any help,” he objected, but Shiro continued like he didn’t say anything at all. The tail around his waist tightened and moved Keith back and forth faster than he had been moving on his own. Keith tried to pick up the pace and found himself fighting against Shiro’s grip, a contest of strength and control that he knew he would lose immediately if Shiro wanted him to._ _

__Keith hated how quickly he began to let Shiro control him, the tail dictating his movements. As much as Shiro had said Keith was going to use _him,_ it sure seemed like it was going to be the other way around. He panted against Shiro’s chest and kept fucking the best he could as he felt an orgasm build. When Shiro stopped teasing at his ass and pressed the tip just inside him, Keith nearly came then and there, shoving himself forward and as deep as he could. In response, Shiro tightened around him almost painfully._ _

__“Fuck – Shiro!” Keith clung tightly to him, just on the edge of climax. “Please, please, please,” he begged, unable to move with Shiro’s tail so tightly coiled around him._ _

__Shiro hissed, a deep intake of breath, before flipping Keith on to his back and pinning him down again. He wrapped Keith’s legs completely in his tail and fucked him mercilessly. Keith only lasted a few brief moments before he came with a shout and Shiro buried his fangs deep in Keith’s neck._ _

__Keith held on to Shiro for dear life as waves of pleasure washed over him. When he finally started to come down from his high, Keith felt Shiro pull his fangs out of his skin. Something hot and electric ran through his body while the tight coils slowly released his legs and let him slide out of Shiro with a sigh from the serpent god._ _

__“What…” Keith slowly brought his hand up to his neck, shuddering as his own slight touch made him moan._ _

__“You didn’t think I would let you off that easy, did you?” Shiro straightened to loom over Keith, cum and slick, clear liquid dripping from his vent. His snake-like pupils were blown out to leave only a tiny ring of silver visible. Keith watched Shiro’s eyes half close as he slid a hand down his stomach to his parted scales, dipping his fingers in with a hum. “I can’t wait to see what you think,” he hips rolling and sending undulations down his entire tail._ _

__“Think of what?” Keith shifted on the bed with a whimper when Shiro’s venom finally reached his cock. His already sensitive body somehow became even more receptive to touch. When Keith reached down to find out that, yeah, he was definitely already hard again, he jolted involuntarily, another spasm forcing out a surprised groan._ _

__Shiro grinned and his fangs looked even more menacing than before. Instead of answering, he slowly withdrew his fingers. His scales didn’t close up, though, and appeared to widen even further. Keith couldn’t take his eyes away as something started to emerge from Shiro’s vent. No, _two_ somethings. These couldn’t be anything other than Shiro’s cocks._ _

__Keith’s mouth watered as his eyes traced over the unfamiliar shapes. They were pointed at the end and the same dark pink as the flesh he had seen between the scales before. The shape reminded him of the end of Shiro’s tail, thin at the tip and thickening towards the base where the two cocks disappeared back inside of him. The color was marred with smears of cum that became even more visible when Shiro slithered up Keith’s body while the human held himself up by his elbows._ _

__“Why don’t you clean me up while I think about how to take care of you next?” he said with a disturbingly innocent smile. Shiro rested his weight right on Keith’s waist and crotch, knowing exactly it was doing to the hyper-sensitive human. When it brought a whimpering moan to Keith’s lips Shiro took the opportunity to rest the tip of one of his cocks on his lower lip._ _

__With a nod, Keith opened his mouth wider, accepting Shiro into his mouth. His tongue was flooded with the bitter taste of his own cum as well as something else, something hot and almost sweet that sent stars dancing across his vision. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s upright tail to keep from falling back as he licked and sucked his way around the tapered end of a cock. The other smeared across his cheek as he took more in his mouth but that didn’t bother Keith at all, not with the way just the taste of Shiro made him dizzy with pleasure._ _

__Shiro combed his fingers through Keith’s hair, breathing slow and deep as if to keep himself from getting too worked up. “I really did get the perfect human,” he mumbled. Keith looked up through his lashes while he worked until a new sensation distracted him. The cock, thick and hot in his mouth and longer than Keith realized at first, writhed in his mouth. It circled around his tongue, not quite as nimble as Shiro’s tail-tip but still more limber than Keith could have ever expected._ _

__Keith gasped and nearly choked as he pulled back, eyes wide. Shiro grinned down at him and reached down to grip his chin, forcing his mouth open._ _

__“Did I say you were done?” Keith couldn’t answer before Shiro pressed his other cock into his mouth this time, all the way to the base and pressing Keith’s nose and chin to his belly scales._ _

__“Mmph!” Keith tried to struggle until he noticed Shiro’s cock wasn’t triggering his gag reflex. Something about the situation, either the hypnosis or the ever-so-slightly sweet fluid sliding across his tongue, numbed his mouth just enough for him to be able to take the full length without choking._ _

__Shiro rolled his hips against Keith’s body and used his grip on Keith’s chin to move him just how he wanted. Keith breathed roughly through his nose and swallowed around Shiro the best he could. He had no choice but to trust Shiro wouldn’t hurt him as he fucked his mouth._ _

__Keith coughed and wiped his chin with the back of his hand when Shiro suddenly pulled away. “Is… is this all you want me for?” he said, voice rough. Something about that idea made his chest ache and he could feel the desperate look on his face as he looked up at Shiro. Even while he begged for more, his hips and thighs, trapped under Shiro’s heavy tail, twisted and shifted for friction._ _

__“Of course not,” Shiro assured him, stroking his cheek tenderly. “You just fit me so perfectly, I _have_ to take advantage of your pretty mouth.” With one hand, Shiro circled around the base of his cocks and drew them together. Keith watched as the tips twined around each other, twisting together wetly. “Open up for me, Keith,” he commanded, quiet and firm._ _

__After brief moment of hesitation, searching Shiro’s face for any sign that he meant what he said, Keith nodded and once again opened his mouth._ _

__Shiro slid in smoothly, taking into account the thickness he was trying to fit into Keith’s mouth. While Keith breathed roughly through his nose he worked his tongue the best he could. The only thing distracting him from focusing completely on the two cocks filling his mouth was an ache in his jaw the kept getting worse. An idea sprang to his mind; Shiro had bitten him and filled him with venom that seemed to only make his pleasure that much stronger. Maybe he could use it to his advantage…_ _

__One of his arms that he had wrapped around Shiro’s tail came loose. Keith could feel Shiro’s eyes on him as he reached up to his neck and pressed against the small puncture wounds, thumb slipping against the blood on his skin. Instead of pain or even just a little sting, Keith was rewarded with a head rush of ecstasy that totally eclipsed the ache in his jaw._ _

__“Smart… I like that,” Shiro complimented. When Keith wrapped both arms around him again, determined to finish him off, Shiro moved his hips even faster._ _

__Keith was so lost in the act, focusing on Shiro and still rutting up against him the best he could, that he hardly noticed when the tight grip in his hair got even more so. He got no warning other than that before Shiro yanked him against his scales once again as he finally came. Keith did the best he could to swallow around the cocks in his throat, drinking down the snake god’s cum before Shiro pulled back and let the last few spurts fall across his face._ _

__He kept his eyes on Shiro as he licked up what cum he could reach with his tongue. The way his two cocks slowly sank back under his scales, leaving just the two tips barely peeking out, was fascinating._ _

__Shiro slithered around so he was eye level with Keith. The smooth scales sliding across Keith’s still-erect cock caused him to moan weakly._ _

__“Don’t worry,” he said softly, a soft cloth damp with warm water appearing from nowhere in his hand. “I haven’t forgotten about you.”_ _

__Keith didn’t fight when Shiro’s tail wrapped around his torso above his waist and looped around his shoulders to hold him up. He found himself leaning into the glossy scales as Shiro cleaned his face, occasionally peppering him with a small kiss. Was there ever a time he’d been treated like this? he thought to himself._ _

__It wasn’t until Keith was fully wiped down that Shiro turned his attention somewhere lower. Still holding him up in his coils, Shiro sank down to Keith’s waist. He wasted no time taking him into his mouth and wrapping his long tongue around the shaft._ _

__Hyper-sensitive from having already come once and the venom still pumping through his blood, Keith gripped at Shiro’s braid as he came almost immediately. His vision whited out and even his hearing turned to high-pitched static for a breathless eternity before he came back down to Earth._ _

__Shiro was eyeing Keith hungrily and licking away what little cum had escaped his lips when they locked eyes again. “And you even taste as good as you look…”_ _

__Keith barely moved in response to the compliment. He lay completely limp in Shiro’s tail, determined to stay awake and catch his breath._ _

__“Don’t tell me you’re done already.” Shiro’s disappointed voice contrasted with the way he carefully lay Keith down on the pelts and soft cloths._ _

__“I’m… I’m good. Just. Gimme a minute,” Keith tried to say, though his mumbled words barely made it past his lips._ _

__If Shiro heard him, he didn’t make any indication of it. After a brief moment of letting Keith rest, Shiro pressed his mouth to Keith’s. Keith kissed back the best he could. He didn’t expect anything except to continue to be pampered – or ravaged – by Shiro. After just a moment, though, he felt like Shiro had bitten him and filled him with venom once again. Heat and electricity raced through his veins and before he knew it, Keith felt as energized and aroused as if he’d had a full nights rest._ _

__“Did you…” Keith sat up as Shiro pulled away, shocked at his second wind._ _

__Shiro nodded with a familiar smirk. With a glance down, Keith could see Shiro’s two cocks emerging slowly from between his scales._ _

__“It’s really no fun if you can’t play along.”_ _

__Keith wasn’t sure if it was a reaction to Shiro’s venom that still coursed through his veins or the revitalizing kiss that filled him with energy that caused him to start getting hard again, _already._ Shiro looked pleased, that was for sure. His thick tail whipped around Keith’s waist and before Keith could ask what exactly they were going to play he was flipped over on to his stomach in a cascade of jingling gold._ _

__“Straight down to business, huh?” Keith looked over his shoulder to see Shiro licking his lips hungrily._ _

__“Is that what you think?” Shiro ran the last few inches of his tail through his fist. Was it just Keith’s imagination or did it suddenly look a lot more shiny and slick? Shiro slid his tail up the inside of Keith’s thigh and teased the newly lubricated around his ass. “I still have a few more things in store for you.”_ _

__Keith shuddered and gripped at the fabric as his heightened senses dealt with the enhanced pleasure. Without thinking, he spread his legs a little more, inviting Shiro in._ _

__“We’ll get there eventually,” Shiro purred. He continued to tease and prod until Keith was a writhing mess, pulling away right as Keith thought he might climax just from the light touch alone._ _

__Keith whined and tried to grind his hips into the bed whenever Shiro left him right at the edge. Somehow he seemed to know exactly when to pull away or press his tail back against him to keep Keith suspended on the brink of climax for what felt like hours. He was panting and lying limply on the bed by the time Shiro leaned down to press a kiss to the back of his neck._ _

__“So good,” he murmured softly. “You’re so good, Keith. Do you want a reward for looking so pretty for me?”_ _

__“Yes! Yes, please, anything,” Keith begged. Part of him hated how easily Shiro managed to get into his head but that was dwarfed by the praise and the promise of any kind of ‘reward.’ Before Keith could catch his breath and plead with him some more, the tail was back. This time, though, instead of just a dissatisfying tease, the tapered tail tip slipped easily inside. Keith cried out and tried to back on to it, to make Shiro move faster, but the weight pressing down on his back was too much for him to even budge._ _

__All the time that Shiro slowly pressed into him, he kept quietly giving him words of praise until somehow Keith was even more of a mess than before. Keith wasn’t sure how far Shiro had worked his way in, only that it was too much and yet not enough at all. When Shiro snaked a hand under his stomach, Keith came as soon as his fingertips touched against his aching cock._ _

__Keith whimpered as the tail pulled out of him. The sensation of it moving smoothly out of him lasted way too long and even in his fucked-out state he wondered just how much tail Shiro had used._ _

__Shiro lifted his weight off Keith and flipped him onto his back once again. Above him, Shiro’s two cocks were fully exposed, dripping what he could only assume was precum to slide down his scales. One hand lazily stroked himself while the other slid up his muscled abdomen and chest to circle his fingertip around a nipple._ _

__“How long do you expect me to last like this?” Keith asked as he got his thoughts back together, exasperated rather than demanding. He wasn’t as wiped out as before Shiro re-energized him with a kiss, but he wasn’t in tip-top shape either._ _

__“As long as I want. I thought I made that clear.”_ _

__“Being a god sure does give you some killer stamina, huh.” Keith closed his eyes for just a moment and when he opened them, Shiro was back between his legs, resting his head on Keith’s hip._ _

__“That’s one way to put it,” Shiro agreed. He kissed at the hipbone right underneath him while he stroked his fingers across Keith’s cock. The touch drew a pained hiss from the human. “Too much?” Shiro looked up with a cocked eyebrow and Keith frowned back at him. That wasn’t _concern_ behind his haughty expression, was it?_ _

__“Yeah, you could say that.” Keith let his head drop back against the bed. He wondered what Shiro might be doing as he nosed his way down between his legs, leaving kisses every few seconds. The potential ideas were staring to work their way to his cock when a sharp pain high up in the inside of his thigh shocked him out of his reverie._ _

__Keith looked back down accusingly to see Shiro pulling back, licking away blood smeared on his lips. Another dose of Shiro’s venom pulsed through him._ _

__“How about one more round before I let you rest?” Shiro suggested coyly._ _

__“If you think you’re up to it,” Keith challenged right back. He wasn’t sure if _his_ body was up for it, but… getting dicked down by a god who knew _exactly_ how to treat him right was a once in a lifetime experience, right? He was too absorbed in watching Shiro work his fingers around his once-again hardening cock to consider that any hypnotism that had been used to originally persuade him was completely gone. _ _

__Shiro slithered sinuously up Keith’s body once he was sure his venom had taken full effect. Wrapping arms and tail around Keith, Shiro wasted no time hitching him up and thrusting one of his cocks up to the base._ _

__Keith gasped wordlessly. His back arched up and against Shiro while he clawed at his broad back for some kind of purchase. It was so much better than just the tail that stretched him out, hot and wide and filling him up in just the best way. The other cock was pressed up against his own and sliding against it with every movement Shiro made. Keith finally caught his breath with one leg wrapped around Shiro’s hip and both his hands no doubt digging red scratches into his skin._ _

__“Come on, what are you waiting for?” Keith growled._ _

__A deep hiss sent goosebumps forming over Keith’s entire body. Without another word, after so courteously waiting for his human to get used to the cock inside him, Shiro started to move._ _

__Keith couldn’t stop little whines and moans from escaping every time Shiro thrust into him. Accompanying the noises were the clinks and rings of Keith’s jewelry as the metal pieces moved against each other. The other cock rubbing against his sensitive one felt even better than a tight hand around him could at the moment._ _

__“Oh… you look so good like this,” Shiro said, pulling back from panting against his neck to look down at him without ever ceasing his movements. He reared up with his hands on Keith’s chest to look down at him._ _

__With his arms pulled loose from Shiro, Keith preened under the attention. He tried to pose and show himself off and get more of those sweet compliments and praises._ _

__Shiro seemed to know exactly what he wanted. He showed off his fangs with a grin. “Don’t you look just perfect. You love showing yourself off. Making whoever fucks you take their time to watch.” Keith nodded as he stretched his arms up over his head._ _

__“You want to impress me?” Shiro asked, and Keith nodded again. He knew he was being goaded into something else but he just couldn’t help it. Anything to get Shiro to tell him how good he was._ _

__The two of them moaned in tandem as Shiro pulled out. He used a hand to push his cocks together in a repeat of how he fucked Keith’s mouth. His tail hooked under Keith and lifted his hips for a better angle before pressing in once again._ _

__“Fuck!” Keith curled his fists in the fabric under him, closing his eyes as stars danced in front of him in the darkness. Whatever had been missing when Shiro fucked him with his tail was there, right there, filling him up in a way he had never felt before. When he managed to open his eyes again, his senses overloaded at the hand of the serpent deity, the blissed out look on Shiro’s face was almost as fine as a reward as praise he was heaping on earlier._ _

__Shiro’s long tail twisted around aimlessly as he fucked Keith. With one hand he kept Keith pinned to the bed, gripped tightly enough at his shoulder to leave a bruise. The other pressed down on Keith’s lower abdomen just above his hips. Keith cried out at the touch and realized Shiro was simply admiring his handiwork. With every roll of his hips, the size of his two cocks caused a noticeable bulge._ _

__Keith twisted and bucked against Shiro, wanting to watch that that bulge get even bigger, to impress him with how much he could take. “Is – is it good?” he asked, desperation for the praise he had been promised earlier._ _

__“So good,” Shiro assured him breathlessly. “I can’t wait to fill you up. You’ll look even better, full of just me.” He slid the hand pressing down on Keith’s stomach up to play roughly with his nipple._ _

__“I want it, I want all of it, please!” Keith knew he was babbling as he continued but he just couldn’t stop himself. “Come in me, fill me up, whatever you want. Shiro – Shiro, touch me, I’m so close!” He kept running his mouth until the end of Shiro’s tail tightened around his cock, squeezing and twisting in time with his other thrusts. Heat and pressure started to build up and make his muscles tense up and his toes curl. Even if he wasn’t going to be making any impressions with the amount of cum after how many times Shiro had already made him climax, this was looking to be the most intense orgasm of his entire fucking life._ _

__When that promised climax hit, Keith thought he might as well have ascended. Tension pulled his entire body to a painful strain before it burst into a splash white-hot rapture. He could feel himself clenching around Shiro and trying to pull him in even deeper, even in the midst of a mind-blowing orgasm._ _

__Keith took even longer to come down. When he felt like he finally made his way back into his body, Shiro had stilled, just watching him hungrily. Keith met his eyes again and weakly pulled him against him, waiting for the other man to come even as the over-sensitivity was starting to catch up with him. Unsure of how to assist Shiro, Keith took one more risk. He turned his head and opened his mouth before biting down as hard as he could on Shiro’s neck in a reflection of where he’d been bitten earlier._ _

__The smokey taste of blood hit his tongue as Shiro let out a wordless shout, gripping Keith’s entire body as he came. Keith could feel Shiro filling him completely, thinking even in his sexed-out state of mind that it felt like more than what Shiro made him swallow when he fucked his mouth._ _

__Keith moaned out Shiro’s name as he felt his legs start to go numb from the constricting hold of the tail around him. Shiro slowly released his grip but didn’t pull away just yet. The tingling of pins and needles in his limbs as the blood-flow returned made Keith whimper._ _

__“Good… so good…” Shiro took several slow deep breaths before moving again. It was only slightly, just barely pulling his body away from Keith’s, before bringing Keith’s bleary attention down to his swollen stomach._ _

__“Oh… oh fuck.” Keith ran his hand down his body and shuddered. “Don’t – don’t move yet. I just wanna. Just wanna feel you.” By the time he finished speaking, he thought he might be ready to pass out. He didn’t bother to resist the exhaustion that slowly rolled over him. With one last weak nuzzle against Shiro, Keith let the dark tide of sleep pull him under._ _

__*_ _

__Shiro’s temple was much darker when Keith opened his eyes next. Only one torch was lit and it was barely more than embers, just enough light to see by when he let his eyes adjust. Blankets and furs were pulled over him and the thick loops of tail wrapped loosely around his body. Next to him, Shiro appeared to be sleeping soundly with his breathing slow and even._ _

__Keith could tell even in the darkness and without doing much to move that Shiro had cleaned him up. He didn’t feel sticky or gross from the copious amount of bodily fluids that had been exchanged. The only thing that proved to him that he’d been fucked into oblivion (other than the incredibly non-human being sleeping quietly next to him) was the sore, stretched, and wrung-out feeling that accompanied every small movement he made._ _

__He was ready to close his eyes and fall back asleep when the soft sound of shifting piles of treasure caught his attention. It caught Shiro’s attention as well; he immediately woke up and drew himself up to his full height as the torches around them flared into life._ _

__From out of the darkness came another serpent-bodied man that looked like he could be Shiro’s twin. But instead of waist-length white hair, his was black and hung just to his shoulders with a silver streak just over his forehead. No scars marred his body other than the same mark across the bridge of his nose and his right arm wasn’t metallic, just the same tone as the rest of his skin._ _

__Shiro relaxed once he saw who had woken them, though Keith looked between them with a puzzled expression._ _

__“Kuron. You’re late. I had to initiate my new priest all by myself.” Shiro put on a playful pout, his tail drawing Keith closer to him._ _

__“Oh, you know how it is,” Kuron said, never taking his eyes off Keith. “Places to be, humans to fuck.” His voice was nearly identical to Shiro’s._ _

__Keith felt his head start to spin. Whoever Shiro was – god, ancient being, something in between – he wasn’t the only one of his kind. And whoever this Kuron was had been late to his “initiation?” Keith swallowed roughly as the other snake-man slithered closer._ _

__He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be leaving their company for a _long_ time._ _


End file.
